Angel By Your Side
"Angel By Your Side" s a fan song by the internet artist JT Music (formerly known as JT Machinima) for the video game Halo 5. The song comes from the perspective of Master Chief as he expresses the desire to be reunited with Cortana at any cost because of their close relationship. The song is sung by both JT Music and Andrea Storm Kaden. Lyrics I'll pick you up when you fall down They won't destroy the light they found I need no introduction By now, I hope you know I've spent so long away from home And so I'm going rogue Agent Locke and me We gotta drop the beef He's got the bigger problem Because he's not the chief And if you're not with me You're probably thinking of stopping me But I got you're next-gen Spartan Armor looking obsolete I'm rocking Mark VI Still I'm awful hard to beat Luck is on my side I'm practically a walking prophecy Starting with the fall of Reach I was the Spartan prodigy But when I lost Cortana Everything just fell apart for me Super soldier blood Pumping through my arteries Call me the Reclaimer Now I'm taking back my property Jealous? You oughtta be Whenever I accomplish a colossal feat I'm everything the Covenant want to be In fact, the only one they cannot defeat Yo, Dr. Halsey don't follow me And don't think I'll forget What you've done to me Tell Locke and Arby to get off of me Somebody gotta save these colonies Yo, guardian, what do you want from me? Your shockwaves aren't shocking me I don't give a damn if you got a job for me Forget the Bungie, I'm falling free Destiny belongs to me Writing my own prophecy I'm only growing stronger Cuz Cortana, you're a part of me You've gotta keep on pushing on (I'll pick you up when you fall down) Cuz after all, you know that's what I want I will always be in your heart Be the light when it gets too dark Keep your memories alive (I'll keep you alive) I'll be the angel by your side I'll be the angel by your side I've said this before In case you're wondering I'm not a Forerunner But I'm forerunnin' this See my helmet? You won't spot a Halo above it On a great journey But I'm cutting out the Covenant Hope you brought your skill, son Because I brought a ton of it And just like an infection Me and my team are Flooding in Covered by my Mjölnir Time to bring the thunder in Got the grunts running, screaming "It's the demon coming in!" I can take a lot of shots From you Jameson Hope you can adjust Because it's a new game you're in Got a lot of pressure that you're under Don't be cavin' in I bet that all you're Spartan IV training Ain't the same as this! You'll be dust in the wind Hunt the truth, you're not gonna win Reclamation starting again Don't get in the way, that was a command Got the mind of a God, heart of a man On my own as I walk in the sand This dog tag I got in my hand Believe it or not, is a part of the plan I'm gonna try as hard as I can To bring Cortana back from the dead I'm never gonna put the matter to rest If you've got a problem, save your breath In all the Chaos I can hear her voice singing through I'm gonna bring her back if it's the last thing I do! You've gotta keep on pushing on (I'll pick you up when you fall down) Cuz after all, you know that's what I want I will always be in your heart Be the light when it gets too dark Keep your memories alive (I'll keep you alive) I'll be the angel by your side I'll be the angel by your side Fireteam Osiris You are signing up to die This ain't a black and white assignment I mean, why would I be lying? I'm as deadly while I'm rhyming As I am when I be sniping Rapid battle rifle fire I could do this while I'm blinded Making an entrance when I'm arriving All of my rivals will end up dying I was imprinted by the divines Go read a Bible, I'm the Messiah Only Reclaimers will get invited Locke, did you finish the fight? cuz I did Like a pilot, I'm the flyest Keep the standards at their highest I'm just trying hard to keep the peace Leave the Promethean's to me Vale, Buck, Tanaka, see You don't want to get off On the wrong feet with me Hunters, Jackals, even Elites None of them are gonna go down easily Beast Mode on if I need it to be I hear these Guardians speaking to me 343 Guilty Spark I guess he had his reasons Only took a couple laser beams to defeat him Wrote my Destiny And left the rest of you to read it People call me Master Chief Those who know me call me Jesus Ain't no number Quite as sacred as 117 is Spent 4 years asleep But I was barely sleeping And though Cortana's gone A piece of her I'm keeping Open up the heavens Now I'm going back to Eden They took everything from me So I'm just getting even! You've gotta keep on pushing on (I'll pick you up when you fall down) Cuz after all, you know that's what I want I will always be in your heart Be the light when it gets too dark Keep your memories alive (I'll keep you alive) I'll be the angel by your side I'll be the angel by your side I'll be the angel by your side I'll be the angel by your side I'll be the angel by your side Video HALO 5 RAP by JT Music feat. Andrea Storm Kaden - "Angel By Your Side" Category:Duets Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs